Oblivion Falls
by SonOfXigbar
Summary: The Organisation at school. Xigbar, the black sheep of the jocks on the basketball team finds interest in a blonde haired girl at school. Marly, Demyx, Axel and Saix are all there to help him along the way. How will there fates intertwine.
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivion Falls**

**Chapter 1**

It was the last lesson of the day at Oblivion Falls high school, Larxene was sitting near the front of the class, listening intently to what the English teacher was saying. She was one of the popular girls in the school, her glorious blonde hair and in combinations with her blue eyes just attracted all the guys to her. She had a slender figure and her constant eye for the latest fashion made her one of the most talked about girls in school. She turned around as soon as a paper ball was thrown to the front of the class, it's target, the teacher.

"Xaldin!" The teacher shouted. "What have I told you about disrupting the class?

"Other than I keep doing it? Not a lot." Xaldin replied cheekily.

Xaldin was one of the 'Jocks', he with his two friends Xigbar and Lexaeus were part of the basketball team. Xaldin or otherwise known as the captain of the basketball team was the key definition for your stereotypical jock. Complete over the top ass hole to anyone who wasn't like he was. His black dreadlocks fell down his face giving him a menacing look, that and being very well built, muscularly. His eyes were a dark brown colour, nearly black, which added to his ominous and daunting appearance. His friend Lexaeus was practically the same but with a softer side which he didn't show often in public. He had short brown hair which was slicked back and just like Xaldin, who Lexaeus practically idolised, he was well build for a sixteen year old. Finally, Xigbar was the black sheep of the jocks, unlike the stereotypical jock, he was actually genuinely nice. He didn't care about showing his softer side like Lexaeus did, and he didn't mind keeping friends outside of the jocks, which didn't go down well with Xaldin, but in a way that's what made them the best of friends. The arguments seemed to fuel their friendship making them closer at times. Xigbar had long black hair with three sliver streaks in it, which he kept tied back in a pony tail. Though the strangest feature about him was his eyes, they were a yellowish gold colour, like honey. Some people thought they were contacts, but they were his real eye colour, which shocked and confused the people who actually believed they were his real eyes.

"Get out!" The teacher shouted, losing the last bit of composure he had left.

Xaldin got up out of his seat smiling and giggling with Lexaeus before he left the room. As soon as the door shut the teacher continued to talk. English class was never the most interesting class, the teacher was always on about all the old and ancient writers and poets, he seemed to have a thing against modern day writers. Xigbar sat back and kept quiet, doodling on the piece of paper in front of him. Everyone sat in individual seats having a small table to themselves. It wasn't a big classroom but it was roomy enough for everyone to have space. Time passed slowly as it normally did for them. There was a collective sigh of relief when the bell went, signalling the end of lesson and more importantly, the end of the day.

"Ok kids, don't forget the homework about Shakespeare." The teacher said as everyone left the class.

Xaldin walked into the class, beckoned back by the teacher.

"Xiggy, you coming with us to the party down at Destiny Island?" Lexaeus asked.

"No. I'm going to get some work done, plus that bar sucks." Xigbar replied as a pink haired guy walked up to him.

"What do you want, Marly? You auditioning for one of the pink ladies?" He said throwing a horrible look at Marluxia. "Come on Xiggy, it'll be fun."

"No and leave Marluxia alone." Xigbar said defending Marluxia.

"I swear you're gay for him." Lexaeus taunted.

"Yes, because obviously that's going to make me do things your way. Grow up Lex." Xigbar said tugging on Marluxia's arm as he turned to leave.

Lexaeus sighed and walked into the classroom, going after Xaldin. Larxene was walking down the corridor with a depressed look on her face. She sighed as she walked home knowing it would take a while to get back, as well as having to take the bus. The corridors were rammed with students walking by. Oblivion Falls wasn't the most colourful of high schools, but what it lacked in colour it made up for over average grades and great after school activities. She waited at the bus stop and watched the people from her school pass by. Xigbar and Marluxia walked by, but Xigbar stop in his tracks and turned around.

"Larxene, right?" Xigbar asked walking towards her.

"Yes, you're Xigbar aren't you? Part of the basketball team with Xaldin?" She replied.

Xigbar smiled and scratched his head as though he was slightly shy, "Well yeah. Erm... I know this is random, but do you want to come with us and study up for the science exam? I could use all the help I can get."

"Erm... I can't I have to be home today." Larxene said, almost reluctantly.

"Ok then." Xigbar said, not noticing her reluctance. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it. "If you need me."

"Thanks." Larxene replied taking the piece of paper. "Didn't think I'd see one of the jocks with you Marluxia."

"Well we've known each other for years, plus he's not like the rest of them." Marly replied with a smile. "Though he does always seem to need help in biology."

Xigbar and Marluxia took their leave when Larxene didn't say anything else. The bus came not long after they left. Larxene got onto the bus and sat near the front to avoid some of the kids who sat at the back. It was a fairly long journey back to her house, it was half an hour on the bus and then another half an hour walk on top of that to get to home. It was close to the border of town, close to a forest. It was an amazing house. It was fairly big but not quite a mansion. It had fine wood doors and lots of glass windows. Her father use to be a guitarist in a punk rock band, but they never made it big. It wasn't long after that, that her parents divorced each other. Larxene walked into the house and placed her bag on the floor. In front of her was a beautiful oak spiral staircase and to the left was the doorway to the living room. There were a few painting on the walls of various artists.

"Dad, are you home?" She shouted and waited for a reply.

Her father stumbled to the front door, "Hello dear, how was school?"

Larxene backed away from her father slightly and frowned, she could smell the booze on him, he'd obviously been drinking again. Her father had the same blonde hair that she did in a crew cut style, they also shared the same blue eyes. He wore a pair of ripped denim jeans and a black t-shirt with a red anarchy symbol on it. He had a neatly groomed stubble, the same blonde as his hair. He also had quite a few ear piercing from his band days.

"It wasn't too bad, I have some homework to do, so I'm going to get it done." She said quickly picking up her bag.

"No hug?" Her father asked.

Larxene smiled awkwardly and gave her dad a quick hug then made her way up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and placed her bag on the bed and turned her computer on. She looked at the piece of paper that Xigbar gave her, it was his number and e-mail address. She didn't even know why he gave it her, and she found it strange about what he said 'If you need me'. He offered his help for nothing, not even asking for anything in return, plus he didn't even know if she would use the piece of paper that he gave her. She sent a text message to Xigbar letting him know that she had excepted his number and in a way giving him hers. Larxene went over to her bed and pulled out the English homework and set to work on it. Her room had yellow wallpaper and a nice, comfy double bed. It was a pretty simple bedroom, a wardrobe, a computer on a wooden desk and a window with a nice view.

Meanwhile, Marluxia was on the way over to Xemnas's house to babysit his children. Marluxia brought his younger brother Roxas with him, who since leaving the house hadn't stop talking about his 'red headed hotty'. Marluxia had babysat for Xemnas for quite a while, plus his children, Xion and Zexion both loved Marluxia and wouldn't have anyone else to babysit them. Roxas got to know the two of them because of this and they had become great friends. Marly knocked the door to Xemnas's house and didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened. It was opened by a small boy with medium length blue hair. Zexion like his sister was twelve years old, but both of them were growing up fast.

"Hello there Zexion, how are you?" Marly asked as he walked into the house.

Zexion looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine thank you."  
"Hey Zexy." Roxas said following Marluxia into the house.

"Hi Roxas. I got some new games if you want to play?"

"Sure." Roxas replied and followed Zexion into the living room.

Xemnas walked out of the living room and to the front door and greeted Marluxia.

"I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. I also see that little Roxas is here to." Xemnas said with a smile.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. There wasn't anyone at the house to look after him." Marluxia explained going red.

"It's ok Marly, it's not a problem. Plus it'll keep the kids entertained." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. Erm, what time should I expect you back?"

"Around eleven, I'm going drinking with Larxene's dad, Luxord. Do you know Larxene, she goes to the same school as you do."

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her today, she seems like a very nice girl." Marluxia said with a smile.

"She is." Xemnas said, then winked. "Marly, you're a good kid, I think she would be good for you."

Marluxia turned bright red and said while slightly laughing, "I wish."

"You never know if you don't try." Xemnas said. "Bye kids. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye daddy." Both of the children replied.

Marluxia opened the door for Xemnas to leave and he closed it as soon as he'd gone. Marluxia walked into the living room to see both Zexion and Roxas playing on the games console. Xion walked into the room from upstairs and straight over to Marluxia.

"Hi Marly. What do you think of my new bracelet?" She asked showing off her a brand new shiny metal bracelet.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Did your dad buy you that? Marly asked.

Xion nodded happily, "I'm glad you like it."

Both of the kids were always happy whenever Marluxia came to babysit them, he always seemed to get alone really well with the children. Xion and Marluxia always had a good time talking about the latest fashion at times. Even for a guy, Marluxia sometimes had a prominent girly side; Xion didn't mind this, it meant they had more in common. Though there were times where Marluxia did all the guys stuff as well, mainly playing games with Zexion and Roxas. Sometimes they would complain that Marluxia was too good, or that he cheated while playing the game, but they knew it was all fun and loved spending time together. As time past on, Marluxia soon put the kids to bed and Roxas fell asleep on the sofa. Marluxia's phone began to ring, he didn't take long to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Marly, it's me, Xigbar."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Larxene gave me her number, well she sent me a text message."

"Wow, so progress?"

"Not really, and it's not like that. There's just something about her, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"You sound like you're falling in love."

"What? No! I can't be, right? Right?" Xigbar said confused.

"I don't know dude, it could be."

"Well lets take it one step at a time."

"Well at least you can get to know her more now."

"Good point." Xigbar said with a sigh of happiness. "Are you still at Xemnas's?"  
"Yeah, he should be back soon though."  
"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Xigbar said and hung up the phone.

Marluxia sat down on the chair next to his sleeping little brother and waited. All of a sudden a name came out of Roxas's mouth while he was sleeping. The one word that helped Marluxia work out who Roxas had been going on about all night. The mysterious 'red headed hotty' that had captured his heart, was no one other than Axel, who was in the same year as Marluxia and Xigbar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Daybreak, Xigbar's alarm started blaring. he opened his eyes reluctantly and turned his alarm off. He forgot what time he went to bed last night, all he could remember was that it was late. He slowly got up and out of bed, picking out clothes from the wardrobe and taking them into the bathroom with him. After a quick shower and getting ready for school, he headed downstairs for some breakfast. Xigbar lived with his parents and both of them were already at work. He made himself some toast, picked up his bag and headed out the door. He didn't live that far away from the school, about fifteen minutes, though it never stopped him nearly being late everyday. So as usual Xigbar walk in a few seconds before the bell went.

"I see you just about made it again." Lexaeus said walking up to Xigbar who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, nothing changes really." Xigbar replied walking out the door to go to his next class.

"Well don't forget the basketball game after school."

"I won't." Xigbar said and left the presence of Lexaeus.

Xigbar quickly made his way over to one of his favourite classes that jocks didn't normally take and it allowed him to spend time with some of his other friends. He walked in and took a seat next to his friends.

"Xiggy, I haven't seen you in ages. Where you been hiding?" A red haired boy asked.

"Sorry Axel, I've been busy."

Axel was the same age as Xigbar, he had long spiky red hair and piercing green eyes. He always seemed to draw on two marks under his eyes. He loved the colour red and as usual he was wearing a red top with a flame design on it and black jeans.  
"So we've heard. Studying with Marly, plus with all the practices you've been having with the basketball team. You hardly spend time with us now." A guy with a dirty blonde mullet said.

Xigbar turned around to face the blonde haired boy, "I know Demyx, but I'm here now, so you have me all to yourselves, well for this lesson anyway."

Demyx like Axel loved a certain colour which he always wore. It was blue, which matched his eyes. He was always by Axel's side, they'd been friends since they were little kids. Xigbar got to know them through music class as Axel was a fellow guitarist and Demyx was a bassist, though he could also play the sitar.

"So where's Saix?" Xigbar asked almost expecting him to appear.

"He's already in the practice room, we were waiting on you." Axel replied as he started to walk to the practice room.

"Sorry about that." Xigbar replied following him.

All three of them walked into a fairly big practice room, there were Marshall amps set up all around the practice room. Near the back of the room Saix was sitting on the stool by the drum. Axel smiled at him and picked up his red guitar which had flame graphics. Demyx plugged his blue bass into the amp and started tuning it up.

"What took you so long?" Saix asked when he saw Xigbar.

"Well I was late to school, as usual." He replied opening the cupboard in the practice room.

"You live fifteen minutes away. You should be here on time." Saix complained.

Saix was one of the friends introduced to Xigbar through Axel and Demyx, who's known him since they were kids. He was sixteen and fairly tall. He had long blue hair that came down past his shoulders, he had the top part of his hair spiked up, while he left the rest loose.

"I know, but I never am." Xigbar replied pulling a guitar case out of the cupboard.

"I can't believe you left that here." Axel said shocked.

"I haven't got anywhere else to put it." Xigbar replied taking the guitar out of the case.

It was a custom made guitar, the paint job on the body was the same as _Synister Gates's_ guitar from _Avenged Sevenfold, _the black and grey stripes. It had the same sort of body shape but the headstock of the guitar was different. As well as Xigbar had a two in Roman numerals placed on the fretboard as custom inlay. Though Xigbar never admitted it, it was worth a lot of money. He messed around with it for a while, tuning it up and then playing random riffs and chords.

"So is everyone ready?" Xigbar asked plugging his guitar into one of the Marshall amps.

"Let's do this." Axel said as Saix started pounding on the bass drum.

This is what Xigbar liked, he had fun jamming with his friends, the one's that weren't jocks. Xigbar knew he wasn't really jock material, he was outstanding in a lot of the P.E subjects, but unlike the jocks, he wasn't overly obsessed with being the best ever and making himself seem like God on earth. He liked hanging out with real friends, one's who were down to earth and those who could hold an actually conversation. Though, Xigbar could never really leave the jocks, Xaldin had been his best friend for practically all of his life, he'd been there whenever he needed it. Xaldin wouldn't understand that Xigbar was different, but through all the arguments that him and Xaldin had, they both always stuck by each other. They were best friends even at the worst of times. Xaldin knew that Xigbar had other friends outside the jocks and that bothered him, but Xigbar never cared about it.

The lesson seemed to pass in a few minutes, but that was always the feeling when they were in music class, they always had so much fun, time just flew by. Music took up most of the morning so everyone was heading to the canteen for lunch. Xigbar left after Axel and the group, as he was placing his guitar back into the cupboard. He left the music room quickly, trying to catch up with them, when he bumped into Xaldin.

"Xiggy, just the person I've been looking for." Xaldin said pulling Xigbar over to one side.

"How you doing Xaldin? What did you need me for?" Xigbar said greeting his friend.

"I'm all right thanks, you better not forget the match tonight."

"I won't. Why does everyone keep thinking I will?"

"We know what you're like." Xaldin said and both him and Xigbar laughed at it. "So anyway, where were you last night, I was expecting you down at Destiny Island."  
"Yeah, about that. I had some work to do. I thought I might as well get it done." Xigbar said with a smile.

"You know you don't really need the grades, we could just get into colleges dong basketball." Xaldin said.

"I know, but it's another option."  
"Yeah, an option that involves that nancy boy Marluxia." Xaldin said with a warning look.

Xigbar sighed knowing this would be brought up after what Lexaeus said the other day, "So, I have friends other than those on the basketball team. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Look Xiggy, you're a popular person. You have to keep the right kind of friends, Marluxia isn't one of them."

"Look, I know we've been friends for as long as we can remember, but I don't complain about your friends, so don't complain about mine." Xigbar said angrily and stormed off.

"They will ruin you!" Xaldin shouted after him.

Xigbar walked into the canteen, trying to put the argument with Xaldin behind him. He let out a sigh and walked over to the lunch line with a tray in hand. He order what he wanted and scanned the room for a place to sit. He noticed all the jocks sitting together all at one table, but that was school, everyone had their own cliques. He notice Demyx, Axel, Saix and Marluxia all sitting together, he was about to go and sit with them when he noticed two things. One, Roxas was heading over to the table with Marluxia, but that wasn't a big deal, after all Marluxia was his older brother. The strange thing was that Larxene was sitting all alone. She was a popular girl, but there wasn't anyone sitting by her.

Xigbar walked over and stood next to her, "Hey there, stranger. Mind if I sit down?"

Larxene looked up at Xigbar and smiled, "No, go ahead, take a seat."

"I don't normally see you eating alone." Xigbar said and she gave him a weird look. "That didn't sound right, that sounded like I watch you all the time. Oh god. Sorry. You know when you say something in your head and it sounds right until you say it. I think it's just one of those things. Like I babble when I'm nervous... oh crap... I'm babbling aren't I."

Larxene nodded and then started giggling, "It's ok, I took it the wrong way at first, though I didn't find it offensive. You didn't have to, well, babble." She said with a smile.

Xigbar returned the smile, "I'll eventually be able to have a conversation without babbling."

"Wait, you said you only babble when you're nervous. What's got you all nervous?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing."

"Well it can't be me. You're a jock, you don't get nervous around girls."  
"That's not entirely true." Xigbar said. "I'm just a normal guy."

"Is that why you're not over with the jocks?"

"That's because me and Xaldin just had an argument, but it'll all be fine by this afternoon."

"What's this afternoon?" Larxene asked.

"Don't you know? It's the basketball match. You should come."

"I don't know." Larxene said thinking about it.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus if we win, we'll all be going down to Destiny Island to celebrate. It's traditional."

"Ok then. I'll come."

"Sweet. You'll have fun." Xigbar said sounding cheerier.

"I have a question. Why did you give me your number and e-mail address and tell me, you'll pretty much be there if I need help? You hardly know me and you couldn't have been sure I'd even accept it." Larxene asked as the thought had played through her mind for most of the night.

"Well it's just the kind of guy I am. Lately you seem to be alone and no one should have to be alone if it can be helped." Xigbar answered honestly.

"Now I see what Marluxia meant yesterday when he said you weren't like the rest of them. You actually care for people who aren't just the popular one's."  
"Guess it makes me a black sheep." Xigbar said as the bell went. "Well guess that means I should get going. See you at the game later. It's in the south gym by the way."  
"All right, see you later." Larxene said waving him goodbye. Then quietly said to herself, "You're not a black sheep, they are. I hope you don't change."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and it wasn't long before the entire basketball team were in the changing rooms getting ready for the match. The coach came into the changing rooms and huddled everyone together and gave them a pep talk for the game. Everyone was excited, all of them were confident, everyone was ready to win. Everyone started to walk out of the changing room, heading over to the court.

Xaldin tapped Xigbar on the back and said, "Sorry about earlier. You're right, you don't complain about my friends. I might not like it, but I have to live with it right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the apology." Xigbar said.

"Well this is normally how it goes." Xaldin said and both of them began laughing.  
"True, plus our teamwork is needed out on court."

Xigbar and Xaldin were out on the court last, but the cheerleaders were still starting up the show, so it didn't matter that much. Xigbar took this opportunity to scan the crowd, he saw Demyx with all the people from music class and Marluxia and Roxas were with them to. Then he found who he was looking for, she wasn't too far away from Demyx and the gang, but she came. Xigbar smiled, the cheerleaders came off the court, it was time to play. Xaldin stood in the middle, he was going to jump for the ball for Oblivion Fall's team. Compared to the other team, Xaldin was huge, he towered over a few of their player. As soon as the referee threw the ball up, it was go time. Xaldin jumped high, grabbing the ball and making a quick pass to Lexaeus. He dribbled the ball down the court moving fast, dodging around the other team's players. He made a shot for the basket, Xigbar sped through the opponents team and jumped, catching the ball that Lexaeus threw and slam dunking it. A huge roar from the crowd echoed through the gym. Two points for the home team and a fairly quick start. The match seemed to speed by, the numbers never really evened out, the home team kept their lead all the time. With the combination of Xaldin, Xigbar and Lexaeus, they seemed unstoppable. Until one of the player from the other team made a dirty foul on Xigbar as he sped down the court with the ball. The referee instantly sent the player off but that was all they needed. The foul had left Xigbar in a bad state and he had to be subbed off. Xigbar sat on the bench watching the game, he had an ice pack on his ribs. The medic said he was ok, he'd have some serious bruising but other than that he would be fine.

Demyx moved closer to the bench and tapped Xigbar on the shoulder, "Good game so far. You played well."  
"Thanks, Dem. Got to say though, my ribs, hurt like hell." Xigbar said with a pained smile.

"Don't worry, you'll heal up in no time."

Xigbar started to laugh slightly, "Yeah, like always."

The buzzer blared signalling the end of the game. Another massive wave of cheers erupted from the audience. The home team had won, which meant celebration. All the players ran over to Xigbar, they all cheered, they'd won. All the players started to head back to the changing rooms for a shower and to get ready to celebrate properly. Demyx walked towards Axel and Saix and signalled them to come to him. They began walking towards Demyx, dragging Marluxia with them, and of course Roxas followed. When they got over to Demyx he was talking to Larxene.

"Hey guys, some of you might already know her, but this is Larxene." Demyx said introducing her.

She smiled awkwardly, "Hi."  
"Hey." Everyone replied.

"Not the most talkative of times for you guys is it." Demyx said shaking his head. "Anyway, Xigbar asked me to talk to you. He didn't know if you knew the way to Destiny Island."

"Oh about that." Larxene began.

"Don't say you can't come." Axel butted in. "You need to celebrate with us."

"But..." Larxene started.

"No buts. You'll have fun. There's live bands and lots of people." Marluxia added to persuade her.

"Fine." She said giving in. "I guess I could do with the time out."

"Great that settled then." Demyx said clapping his hands together. "So who's coming in my car?"

"I will." Axel said. "I think we should take Larxene, she'll have more conversation that way."

"Are you trying to say we don't make conversation?" Saix asked adding a unpleasant look on the end.

"Course not, why would I imply that." Axel said sarcastically.

"Wait until we get there." Saix said with a smile.

"Ok blue boy." Axel teased.

"That does it." Saix said, running after Axel.

"Are they normally like this?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, nothing changes really." Demyx said with an innocent smile.

"Come on, Xigbar will get there before us at this rate." Marluxia said.

"Ok." Demyx replied.

The drive to Destiny Island wasn't a long one. It was the closest pub in the area as well as the only one that let high school kids in. Axel and Larxene were chatting away while Demyx drove. Saix was driving in front of Demyx in his teal SUV, he had Marluxia and Roxas with him. Demyx heard snippets of conversation from the back of his car. Most of it was just Axel and Larxene getting to know each other a little better, but Demyx heard his name come up a few times, which made him curious to what they were talking about.

"So how's Xigbar going to get here?" Larxene asked.

"He's got his own ride." Axel replied.

"He drives?" Demyx asked butting in. "I've never seen his car."

Axel started to laugh, "That's cause he doesn't a have a car Dem Dem, he has a motorbike."

Demyx parked outside of the bar, there were loads of cars already there, as expected. It was a fairly big building with a neon sign saying Destiny Island above the doors. They all got out of the car and headed through the entrance. Saix's group were already there and they had found seats. Axel took Larxene over to them while Demyx headed towards the bar to get the drinks in. Saix had already got his drinks and was on his way back to the table.

"What took you so long to get here? I thought we'd have to wait a lot longer." Saix said with a friendly smile.  
"Well it's not my fault you ran the red light." Demyx complained.

"Oh yeah, well guess it was a good job there wasn't anyone around." Saix said and continued towards the table.

By the time Demyx got to the bar cheers began as the main doors opened. The team had just arrived and now the party was really about to start. The entire team made their way over to the bar and ordered drinks, the one's they had earned for winning the game. The cheers were soon drowned out by the live band that just walked onto stage. It was such an amazing atmosphere, the music, the energy, everything. Demyx headed back to the table drinks in hand, Xigbar was close behind him carrying the rest of the drinks.

"So you came along?" Xigbar said to Larxene as he set the drinks down.

"Yeah, with some persuasion." She replied with a quick look at Demyx and Axel.

"Well you're here and that's all that matters." Xigbar said trying to compete with the noise of the band.

After a while they all got up and headed for the dance-floor. The live band was amazing, they all danced to the songs, all of them letting themselves go and having a great time. After a while Larxene and Xigbar left the dance-floor and headed back to the table. Axel and Demyx were dancing with each other, giggling while doing so.

"I didn't think dancing could be so tiring." Xigbar said after taking a swig of his drink.

Larxene started to laugh, "You play basketball. You run up and down a court for ages. I can't believe you find dancing tiring."

"Well I guess I'm just not use to it." Xigbar said, then with a smile, "Though you probably noticed that. I know I dance badly."

"You're not that bad." Larxene replied.

"You don't have to lie, I won't be offended."

"Ok, maybe you were a little bad." She said and both of them started laughing.

The night was going great, Xigbar and Larxene were getting on like a house on fire. They always found something to talk about. Then the rest of the group joined them, retiring from the dance-floor. That's when things started to get more interesting. Everyone got into a big conversation about what the worse mistakes in their lives were.

"I dyed my hair brown once and decided to let my hair down instead of spiking it up. Worse mistake of my life. I looked ridiculous." Axel said.

"You were seven." Demyx said laughing. "It didn't look that bad."

"It was pretty bad." Saix said leaning in and smiling.

"What about you Marluxia?" Axel asked.

"Playing Aladdin in the school play. Aladdin plus pink hair, it was a complete embarrassment." Marluxia answered.  
"I heard you were pretty good though." Xigbar added in.

"Well I didn't get put into the drama committee after that."

"I've got to say throwing my drums sticks up at the end of my performance for my music class." Saix said, which made Xigbar burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Larxene asked.

"Well what happened was." Xigbar began when Saix threw him a look.

"His sticks got embedded in the ceiling panels, then they fell. Just missing him by inches." Axel finished.

"Xigbar?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I've done lots of things that were pretty big mistakes in my life." He replied looking upset. "Though the worst has to be this." Xigbar lifted his shirt showing a scar going down the right side of his body, where his ribs were.

Quite a few people in the group gasped, but some of them had already seen it. Roxas looked away, freaked out by it.

"How did it happen?" Marluxia asked.

"Gang fight. A bunch of kids were picking on some people I knew. I got this for getting involved. Lucky for me Xaldin was there, if he hadn't had been there..." He trailed off not bothering to finish the sentence.

Everyone went silent, no one knew what to say. It had put a bit of a dampener on the mood.  
"Well I think I should be off. It's getting late." Larxene said standing up.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better be off." Demyx said getting up as well.

"How are you getting home?" Xigbar asked Larxene.

"Bus. Why?"

"Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"I live on the border of town, It's probably out of your way. Don't worry, I'll be ok on the bus."

"It's not out of the way. Please." Xigbar said. "Take it as a thank you from me for coming out tonight."

Larxene rolled her eyes up and smiled, giving in, "Fine then. Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"I try to be." Xigbar said leading the way out of the doors.

"They make a cute couple don't you think?" Demyx said to Axel watching them leave.

"They do actually."

"You know what? After watching that band on stage, I've had an idea."

"You want to start a band?" Axel guessed.

"Yes, how did you know?"  
"You, thinking and watching the band on stage. It was all the information I needed."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. So, who you thinking for the band?" Axel asked interested.

"Well, me, you, Saix and Xigbar, like in music class."

"All right then. We'll ask tomorrow."

"Ok." Demyx replied.

Xigbar led Larxene towards the back of the pub. He walked over to a black motorbike and started unchaining it.

"They said you had a motorbike. I didn't know whether to believe it or not." Larxene said taking a good look at the bike.

"They? Demyx and Axel?" Xigbar asked tossing the chain into the secret compartment of his bike.

"Yeah."

Xigbar got onto the bike picking up his black helmet, "Here put this on."

"Thanks." Larxene said placing it on her head as she got on behind him. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just hold on tight." He replied as he gunned the engine.

They drove down the road fairly fast. It was rush for Larxene, her heart was pounding against her chest, as though it was about to explode out. The wind cut through her clothes, she had only noticed how cold it was. Xigbar slow down coming to a light.

"You should have a helmet too." Larxene shouted, her ears had popped.

"I know, but I only brought the one, plus it's keeping one of us safe." Xigbar replied.

"You should still buy another one. Better if both of us are safe."  
"I guess so."

Larxene shivered, the cold was biting into her skin.

"Here." Xigbar said taking his jacket off and handing it her.

"Thanks." She replied quickly placing it on as a car beeped their horn behind them.

Xigbar looked up and noticed the light had turned to green. Xigbar placed his hand up, apologising to the driver behind him and he continued to drive. Larxene shouted the directions to Xigbar over the rushing wind. She found herself no longer cold, but it wasn't the jacket that was keeping her so warm. She noticed how close she was to Xigbar, holding on so tightly. She could feel the muscles in his back against her chest. She hadn't noticed it before, then she noticed the heat coming off Xigbar was keeping her warm. Even though he was only wearing a t-shirt the heat from him was intense. She didn't mind though, it was comforting, making her almost sleepy. Xigbar could see the outskirts of town in sight and began to slow down as they got to the house.

"We're here." Xigbar said turning around.

"Thanks." Larxene said taking the helmet off and handing it to him.

"No problem. Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

Xigbar placed the helmet on his head and drove off. Larxene watched him drive away, once he was out of sight, she took her keys out of her bag and opened the door. She walked into the house, it was quiet, but she expected that at this time. She closed the door quietly, and as soon as she turned around her father was standing in the hallway looking at her.

"What time do you call this?" He said sounding slightly angry.

"Sorry dad. I did say I'd be home late." Larxene apologised.

"I was expecting you home."

"Sorry. The school's basketball team was playing and I was invited to watch, and they won so we all went out to celebrate."

"You could have said no. You should have said no." Her father said getting angrier.

"But dad..." Larxene said walking into the living room. "You never let me do anything that I want to do. You won't let me have a life."

"How dare you!" He shouted. "After all I've done for you. You're an ungrateful little brat, who won't even spend time with her father."  
Larxene looked at the glass table in the middle of the room, it was dark but she could make out at least five glass bottles. "You've been drinking again haven't you?" She said annoyed. "You have to stop."

"What gives you the right to tall me what to do?" He shouted and raised his hand.

Larxene screamed, but it was cut short when her father's hand came down and smacked her in the face. She hit the floor, falling on her knees, crying. She hated it when he drank, she knew what would happen. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and began to pull her. She tried to break his grip, but he just let go and smacked her in the face again. Once again he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the living room. Her lip was bleeding and she didn't have the energy to try to fight against him. He dragged her to the stairs where he threw her at them. Her ribs hit it first, making a dull cracking noise. She didn't know whether it was her ribs or the stairs that cracked, though it felt like it was her ribs.

"Now get upstairs and get to bed! You disgust me!" He shouted. "If I come back and you're still there, I'll drag you up the stairs and you know that will be worse."

Larxene continued to cry and slowly pulled herself up using the banister on the stairs. Her ribs ached, she found it hard to breath. Even moving was an excruciating task. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room before her father came back. That was the last thing she wanted, if he'd come back while she was still making her way up the stairs it would have been a lot worse than she already had. She didn't bother getting changed when she got into her room. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep. She wondered how the night could go from being so good to ending so horribly.

The next morning a knock came at Axel's door, his mother opened it. It was Demyx, calling for Axel, like he did everyday, as they always walked to school together. Axel sped down the stairs slinging his bag over his back. He gave his mother a quick hug, shouted goodbye, then pushed Demyx out of the door. It was a mildly warm day, with a slight wind which was just enough to keep them cool.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Demyx asked.

"Not too bad, yourself?" Axel replied.

"Tossed and turned. It was too hot last night."

"Hmmm, so, anyway. We telling Saix about the plan today?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, that way we can discuss songs." Demyx said excited. "Oh, and Xigbar, we need to tell him to."

"We'll get around to that when we see him next. We'll see Saix when we get to school."

"Good point."

Axel and Demyx bumped into Saix halfway down the path, he was talking to a couple of people. Once they left they approached him.

"Hey Saix, we've got something to ask you." Demyx said as way of greeting.

"Good morning to you too Demyx." Saix said rolling his eyes. "So, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well me and Axel came up with the idea of forming a band. Me on bass, Axel on the guitar. We were wondering if you wanted to be the drummer of the band?"  
"Well that was unexpected, and sure, I'll be the drummer." Saix said happily.

"Well I'm glad you said yes." Axel said. "Now all we have to do is try to recruit Xigbar as rhythm guitarist and singer. You know we make a good band."

"Hey Axel." Someone said from behind him, tapping him on the back.

Axel turned around and saw Marluxia's little brother Roxas, "Oh, hi there Roxas. How are you this morning?"  
"I'm good thanks." Roxas said with an innocent smile. "How about you?"  
"I'm good thanks. No Marluxia yet?"

"He's on the way. So what are you up to later?" Roxas asked moving slowly closer to Axel.

"Well..." Axel began as Demyx and Saix started giggling and moved away. "Erm... I've got to go."

First lesson of the day was science and unfortunately for the entire class there was an exam. Though there was something worse than the exam itself and that was the teacher. Vexen. He looked like a mad scientist out of a movie, and he was as nice as one as well. Everyone was seated away from each other, leaving huge gaps in the room so that no one could cheat of anyone's paper.

"All right class. Considering I can tell hardly any of you pay attention in this class, this little exam should keep you on your feet and teach you to pay attention. As I'm adding a little rule onto this exam." Vexen said and a sadistic smile. "Anyone who gets lower than 80% in this test, I will come to collect you from your last lesson and you can serve a detention with me as well as having to do the exam again during your lunch time tomorrow until you pass."

Everyone sighed and put their heads down and started the exam. There was total silence in the class, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was working their asses off trying to do the exam. Xigbar was slowly making his way through the paper. He was glad that he had revised with Marluxia a few days ago, otherwise he would have found the exam almost impossible to do. Xigbar lifted his head up to look around the class. Marluxia, as usual, was speeding through the paper, obviously not having any problem with it. Axel and Demyx looked just about further that what Xigbar was in the exam. Xaldin and Lexaeus weren't even trying to do the paper, which came at no surprise. When Xigbar glanced over at Larxene and saw that she had a black eye, as well as a huge purple bruise down the same side of her face. Xigbar stared for a while, wondering what could have happened to her to create that sort of a bruise. He put away his worry for a while and continued with the test. The bell for the end of the lesson sounded and everyone rushed to the door.

"Hope to see some of you back here later." Vexen said as they left the classroom.

Xigbar rushed through the crowd from the classroom and straight over to Larxene. He tapped her on the back and she flinched and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Xigbar said, trying to get a better look at her face.

"No, I'm just a little on edge today." She replied, pulling her hair down to cover the bruise on her face.

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"The bruise. What else?"  
"Oh. It was one of my clumsy moments. I tripped and fell into my wardrobe, caught the side of my eye on the wardrobe, that and I bruise really easily."

Xigbar looked at her closely, deciding whether or not to believe her, "All right then. Well, I hope you get better and heal up soon."

She smiled and slowly walked away and Xaldin approached. She held her ribs from pain, no one seemed to notice that as she walked away.

"Trying it on with Larxene?" Xaldin said softly punching Xigbar in the shoulder.

"No, just talking to her. What's it to you anyway?"  
"Nothing, just that you've been spending a lot of time with Larxene over the past couple of days. I rarely see you without her. Which got me thinking whether you two were an item or something."

"No we're just friends." Xigbar replied.

"Ah, all right then. Have it your way." Xaldin said teasing him. "Well, I'll catch you later."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Xigbar, though nothing interesting seemed to happen, but when it's routine it's different. Somehow Xaldin and Lexaeus managed to convince Xigbar to go with them to Destiny Island. It was just like the old days; a normal day out after school. Once they were there, Lexaeus and Xaldin were up to their old tricks, which consisted of hitting on everything that was female and around a certain age range. Xigbar just sat back and relaxed, he still couldn't get the bruise on Larxene's face out of his head. Something had happened, he just knew it, he knew that it couldn't have been her just falling into a wardrobe.

"What seems to be up Xigbar?" Lex said coming over nudging him over so he could sit down. "You seem to be distracted."

"I'm all right, just thinking is all. Do you really think you should keep that girl waiting?" Xigbar replied pointing at the girl on the dance floor.

"Guess not, but you should be having more fun. Grab a lady, dance a while, do whatever. Just get up out the seat." Lex said with a smile on his face as he got up.

"I'm fine here thanks."

"Seems like someone's on your mind then. Someone we all know." Lex said winking and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Xigbar sighed, it wasn't a big secret that he'd taken an interest into Larxene and that they were talking to each other more than anything, but he didn't like the fact that everyone was making a big deal about it. He knew inside that she was mainly the only thing that he thought about over the past few days, and maybe Marluxia was right, maybe he was falling in love. It seemed to be a strange concept for him; he's always kept to himself, never tried to open himself to others than much, but Larxene, she was different, he felt as though he could tell her everything about himself and not worry at all. It was whether she felt the same about him that worried him the most, and in a way is what held him back from saying anything. Though he knew it would sound weird that he could have fell in love in only a few days. Some people take months, even years to fall in love, and he felt that he'd already done that in a few days. For all he knew it was love at first sight for him.

Marluxia was in his room sorting his clothes out. Putting the fresh clothes his mother just brought in and placing them in the wardrobe. He'd just finished of the rest of his school work and was ready to just kick back and relax. His attention was suddenly captured by the doorbell ringing. He wondered who would be ringing the doorbell. Maybe it was Axel or Demyx coming around to socialise for a while.

"Marly!" Roxas shouted from downstairs. "It's for you."

"Coming!" Marly shouted back and quickly made his way down the stairs.

He walked into the living room curiously, interested in who had come around. In the living room was a young girl. The same age as Marluxia, she had blonde hair that stopped just before her shoulder and beautiful blue eyes. She was a blast from the past. Marluxia and her had been friends for ages, but they didn't get to see each other that often, as she went to a different school, that and she was Roxas's ex, so it was awkward. Though they seemed to be getting on fine now, as though nothing had ever happened.

"Well hello there stranger." The girl said standing up to give Marluxia a hug.

"Hey Namine. It's been a while." Marluxia said with a smile and returned the hug.

"So I was wondering whether you wanted to go out somewhere, as we haven't seen each other for ages."

"Sure why not." Marly said heading for the living room door. "Just give me a minute to get some things together."

"Ok then." Namine said with an innocent smile on her face.

Marluxia ran up the stairs and quickly got changed into something new to go out in. Once he'd decided, he quickly got changed, picked up his wallet and placed his shoes on. He bolted down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ready?" Marly asked.

"As always." Namine replied standing up.

"Mum! I'm going out with Namine! Be back later!" Marly shouted as he opened his front door.

"All right then, I'll see you later." Was the replied that he got as he left.

Marluxia and Namine headed for the train station, as it was the quickest way into town. Once they got to the train station, Marluxia paid for both his and Namine's tickets. He just smiled and cut her off before she could argue about him paying for her. It had always been like that in the past though, he'd always treat her and pay for things for her, it was the kind of friend that Marluxia was. The train journey into town wasn't long. That's the thing they both loved about taking the train, was how quickly they got into town.

"So, when we get there. The usual?" Namine asked.

"Sure. Cinema and then dinner." Marly replied with a smile. "What do you want to watch anyway?"

"Does it really matter. We normally have a good time either way."

"Good point."

They got of the train and put their tickets through the machines so they could get into the town. The headed straight for the cinema and checked the times for the films. They found something they wanted to watch. It was a romantic comedy, it wasn't exactly Marluxia's favourite type of film but he didn't mind. They both got something to eat and headed in to watch the movie. In the end the movie wasn't too bad, though it wasn't the best of all films, and they both ended up talking through the majority of it anyway. They came out of the cinema giggling and laughing, mainly about how bad the movie was and the catch-up session they just had in the cinema they just had. Marly, as always was leading the way for Namine, who was attached to his arm. He walked into the restaurant and luckily there was a table free, that and Marluxia knew a few people in the restaurant so he didn't have to barter for a table. They sat down and ordered food and as always they talked about the past.

"No, no, no." Axel said for the fourth time. "G, Bb, F and then C. Then the bass riff you just came up with."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." Demyx complained. "I got muddled up."  
"Don't worry about it." Axel said patting Demyx on the back.

Demyx and Axel were jamming in Axel's basement, it was the best space to practice. They could probably fit Saix's drum kit in there as well, if they moved some stuff. They'd been playing for hours, and going into the kitchen at random intervals for food. Both Axel and Demyx had creative minds for music, but they always seemed to find it hard to put words to the music they wrote. Though, some people said they should just keep some of their music as just instrumentals because of how awesome they sounded.

"So Axel, do you think that Xigbar would be able to put lyrics to some of these songs?" Demyx asked playing around on his bass.  
"Maybe, but even if he can't, we can all work on other songs. Start with doing covers and then progress into doing our own stuff. I know we're pretty good, but we all need practice and to tighten our music up. Just like in music lessons, it sounds really bad when we first play, because we are still trying to remember what to play, but after a while it becomes easier and then we start adding and improving."

"True." Demyx replied, playing a short bass riff.

"What was that you were playing?"  
"Oh just something I was working on the other day."

"It's good. Play it again." Axel said readying himself on his guitar.

Demyx played his bass riff and Axel listened closely, once he had heard it a few times, he started working with it. Playing notes and chords to suit the riff. Time seemed to fly by and suddenly it was dark. Demyx looked at the time and packed away his bass.

"Time to leave already?" Axel asked setting his guitar to one side.

"Yeah, I better get back. It's getting late."

"All right, I'll see you to the door then."

Axel walked Demyx to the door and they hugged before he left. As they came out of the hug their faces were close together. They both stopped their for a second, sparks seemed to buzz out of both of them. Demyx back away and said his final goodbye to Axel, then left for his home. Axel slowly shut the door and headed back down to the basement to pack away his guitar.


End file.
